She's the Enemy
by DubCliq
Summary: AU fic. She was pretty sure it wasn't her fault that she broke her oath. After all, the Treblemakers were an all-male group. Since when did they recruit females? Beca/Chloe
1. Sleeping with the Enemy

**Sleeping with the Enemy**

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. They belong to Kay Cannon and the producers of Pitch Perfect.

* * *

She was pretty sure it wasn't her fault that she broke her oath. After all, the Treblemakers were an all-male group.

_Since when did they recruit females?_

Since this year, apparently - word has it that they had wanted to expand their fanbase, especially after Pentatonix won the third season of _The Sing-Off. But the point is, how could she have known that the girl she'd met at the karaoke bar was a Treble? Many people sing at karaoke bars. Contrary to what she'd like to believe, not everything revolved around a cappella. There were other people in the world who could occasionally burst into song, too (especially after a few drinks) - and actually be good at it._

But sleeping with a Treble wasn't the worst thing (though Aubrey would probably disagree). The worst thing was that it wasn't any karaoke bar - it was the _lesbian karaoke bar just out of town that she would sneak off to because she just wasn't quite ready to be out yet. So suddenly, her safe place didn't seem so safe anymore._

And that spunky attitude and smirk that Chloe had found so incredibly hot on Beca were suddenly the traits she hated most about her.

But really, she just hated that she still wanted Beca despite knowing that she was the enemy.

Because she really was the enemy. As Chloe stood in the audience during sectionals, adjusting her Bella scarf to hide the hickey that the brunette had given her, that brunette was kicking ass onstage. She was pretty sure that Beca deserved the credit for the arrangements, because while the Treblemakers sounded good (something she would never admit out loud), they never sounded _this good._

And boy, was Beca totally having eye sex with her right now. Chloe couldn't understand how she could do it. While she prided herself in her confidence, she always felt like she had to concentrate really hard onstage to make sure she did all her steps and sang all her notes right.

_Damn Beca for making it look so easy... and so sexy._

Okay, so maybe she had broken her oath more than once. Or twice. Like she said, she had no idea that Beca even went to Barden University - _and a freshman? Ugh. The Treblemakers had kept quiet about their strategies this year, vowing that it would go down in Treble history. And from where Chloe was standing, it looked like they were right._

What drove Chloe crazy was that it was obvious that Beca knew who she was the entire time. They had never gone into specifics regarding their own lives, only knowing first names and that the other was in college and had a rockin' voice. She was suddenly hit with a wave of uncertainty as she wondered if she was being played. But there was no reason to - the Bellas hadn't beaten the Treblemakers in nine years, and Beca had nothing to gain with Chloe out of the picture. In fact, it had been Chloe's idea to not divulge details about their own lives.

No, Chloe was sure that there was nothing fishy going on. The brunette may be cocky, sarcastic and flirty as hell, but she had a good heart. The fourth time they had met to hook up, Chloe had been anxious because she'd found out about her nodes. Sensing her discomfort, Beca had stopped their activities and, instead of leaving, stayed behind and sang her songs.

But when it came down to it, Beca was a Treblemaker. And Treblemakers were off-limits. As much as Chloe enjoyed Beca's company, Aubrey was her best friend and her one constant throughout college. And singing with the Bellas had given her an escape when her parents had been going through a divorce during her freshman year. Leaving the Bellas was not an option. So Chloe had no choice.

There was only one solution: _she had to turn Beca into a Bella._


	2. Dating the Enemy

**Dating the Enemy**

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. They belong to Kay Cannon and the producers of Pitch Perfect.

* * *

Okay, so maybe converting Beca was harder than she expected.

The Treblemakers didn't have any ridiculous rules about sleeping with rival singers. Chloe had once thought that was the smartest of all the rules that the Bellas had. Of course, she had thought that way because it had been her perfect cover – since a cappella took up all of her social life, no one would give her _too much_ grief about never having dated anyone throughout college.

The Trebles didn't worry themselves over rules or oaths other than to have each other's back. Bumper graduated last year, and the Trebles had elected Jesse as their new leader, which made their rivals a whole lot easier to bear. Chloe scowled at the thought of the nice, yet slightly goofy junior. Now that everyone knew about Beca being in the Treblemakers, the group regularly hung out on campus, and Chloe hated how effortless their friendship seemed to be.

_Okay, okay_, maybe she really just hated how Jesse seemed to have taken the younger girl under his wing. The two were practically inseparable, and even if it seemed completely platonic – not that she had been spying, _of course_, Chloe hated that Jesse knew more about Beca. And she hated it even more that it was her decision to not talk about their personal lives. Because she didn't even know if Beca had dated girls or boys before her – not that they could call what they had _dating_. Technically, if Beca wanted, she could date Jesse or anyone she wanted, and she didn't owe it to Chloe to tell her.

And Chloe didn't like the sound of that.

So she did the only thing that seemed logical to her then. She waited until she could catch Beca alone – which was surprisingly difficult. It seemed that her singing debut had made her an instant celebrity, so she was always surrounded by people. And as a freshman, she didn't have the luxury of a single room. So naturally, the only time that was left was when the brunette was taking a shower.

Really, Chloe didn't mean to surprise her like that. She had planned to wait until Beca was finished before talking to her. But then she remembered that the other girl was _naked _behind the shower curtain, and that they hadn't spent time together since the night before Sectionals and her finding out about Beca being a Treble. So before she could really think about what she was doing, she pulled the curtain aside.

"OH MY GOD!" Beca turned around, covering her private parts. When she realized who it was that had barged in on her, she seemed to have calmed down a bit, dropping her hands.

Chloe stood still, all of a sudden not remembering why she was there. She couldn't help but stare at the glistening naked body in front of her. She swallowed hard, her eyes raking over the body greedily, not even noticing that she had stepped inside and that her clothes were getting wet.

"What are you doing here?" Beca asked, and it was then that Chloe snapped out of it, realizing that the younger girl looked a bit annoyed. So maybe it wasn't the best idea to not return her calls after Sectionals. But she had been _a bit miffed_ about finding out that she had been sleeping with a Treble. _Right, Treblemaker, not cool._

"I—You have to join the Bellas!" Chloe stammered, catching the other girl off guard.

"I already have an a cappella group, I don't need two," Beca responded, now amused.

"So choose the Bellas! Just... Just sing something!"

"What, right now?"

"Yes," Chloe responded stubbornly, crossing her arms. "I'm not leaving until you do."

"Fine," Beca huffed, reaching over and turning the knob to shut off the water as she realized that they might be there a while. She bit her lip, trying to think of a song to sing, then cleared her throat.

"_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose—"_

"_Fire away, fire away."_

Beca paused, looking at Chloe in surprise when the redhead joined in, harmonizing with her effortlessly. Chloe gave her a small nod to continue.

"_Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium."_

The bathroom was suddenly silent except for the rhythmic drip from the showerhead. The two stared at each other, processing how good they had just sounded - and not just because of the acoustics of the stall. Chloe felt a triumphant grin form on her face, but Beca shook her head.

"Look, that was really great, but that's not going to make me change my mind. I really have no interest in getting in the middle of this 'aca-rivalry' that's been going on for years. I just want to get through college in one piece, and I've already told Jesse and the guys—"

"What's going on between you and Jesse?"

Chloe wanted to drown in that shower stall. Maybe talking to a naked Beca was a very, very bad idea. She tended to put her foot in her mouth when she was nervous.

"Really, Chloe? We met at a _lesbian_ bar. This jealousy thing is cute and all, but I don't really dig that." She took a step closer to Choe, rolling her eyes when she saw the blush on the older girl's cheeks.

"Oh, come on, you've done more than see me naked. Look, if it makes you feel any better – not that I have to explain myself to you or anything – Jesse's my older brother. His mom married my dad when I was twelve. I've known some of the Treblemakers since I was in high school."

Oh. _Oh._

"I wasn't jealous," Chloe defended lamely, looking down. Although the revelation made her feel a bit better about Beca spending so much time with Jesse, it bugged her because it meant that there was no chance that Beca would leave the Treblemakers. Which means she needed to cut ties with Beca or leave the Bellas halfway through the season, and the thought made a small panic rise in her chest because she wasn't ready to do either of the two.

"Hey," Beca whispered, now standing right in front of her. Chloe felt the brunette cup her cheek, tilting her head up to kiss her softly. "Don't think. Just stop thinking for a second, okay? Just because we're not in the same group doesn't mean we can't… sing together."

_Just because we're not in the same group doesn't mean we can't be together._

Chloe looked up, feeling her knees weaken. Beca used her other hand to steady her, chuckling.

"We should probably get you out of these wet clothes before you get sick," she commented, reaching for the hem of Chloe's shirt. Chloe could only nod dumbly as the brunette undressed her, her words ringing in her ears. When she was fully naked, Beca reached to turn the shower on again, this time pulling Chloe under the water with her. As the warm water cascaded down their bodies, Beca leaned forward to capture her lips again, kissing her sweetly. It made Chloe feel all sorts of things because they had never kissed like that before – because she had never been kissed that way by anyone before. And as Beca kissed and nipped away every single one of her thoughts and worries, she began to think that just maybe, _things would work out somehow_.


	3. Loving the Enemy

**Loving the Enemy**

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. They belong to Kay Cannon and the producers of Pitch Perfect. The songs are from a mash-up I found on YouTube done by DJPenetration.

A/N: This is the LAST installment to the _She's the Enemy _series. In the future, I _might_ write other one-shots that are in the same universe, but I'm ready to put this series behind me (for now). There may possibly be an epilogue. MAYBE. I haven't decided. Thanks for following this fic!

* * *

Chloe decided that she was very easily distracted when it came to Beca. Because whatever good vibes she was feeling before (_and during_) that very, very intense session of shower sex… _What was she talking about again? Oh right_. Whatever those feelings were, they were gone.

Okay, so maybe it was her fault for asking Beca to date her exclusively right afterwards… then suggesting that they have _another_ date in her dorm room. She swore she saw a flash of hurt on the younger girl's face before it disappeared again, masked by her cool exterior. Beca had responded that their dorm room trysts had _not_ counted as dates, and that she wasn't interested in going back into the closet for any relationship or potential relationship. Then she proceeded to walk out of the shower with her towel, leaving Chloe in nothing but her pile of wet clothes. _Okay, maybe she deserved that a little._

So here she was, two months later, sitting outside the music hall pretending to read her Advanced Music Theory book, with Beca Mitchell sitting across the quad flirting with some ugly bimbo that was totally not her type. And by flirting, Chloe meant that the bimbo was flirting with Beca, and Beca wasn't doing anything to stop it. And by ugly, Chloe really meant a very attractive and confident brunette that looked way too much like that cheerleader from One Tree Hill. _Ugh._

To make matters worse, Aubrey still had no idea that her best friend had been sleeping with a Treble… and that the same best friend had nodes. Chloe couldn't shake off a constant feeling of dread, because nothing seemed to be going right since that night at the showers. It had been getting a lot harder to hide the strain in her voice… Not that it mattered much anymore, since they lost at Regionals. She had been constantly distracted during her practices, making stupid mistakes in choreography and forgetting her words, letting her guilt eat at her. She spent a lot of time outdoors, where the Treblemakers often hung out or performed, hoping to catch a glimpse of the only female member. But Beca never acknowledged her.

When they found out that they were back in the competition a few weeks later, Chloe wasn't thrilled. It meant another month of straining her vocal chords, and postponing her vocal nodule removal surgery. It took another two weeks of messing up before the Bellas staged an intervention, showing up her in her room unexpectedly in the middle of the night.

"This is getting ridiculous, Chloe! I'm your best friend and I feel like I don't even know you anymore! Your voice doesn't sound Aguilerian anymore, you're missing dance steps, you show up late, you haven't—"

"What's going on with you, girl?" Cynthia Rose cut in, shooting Aubrey a warning glare.

"Yeah, something's up with you. Even I've been doing more cardio than you." Fat Amy jumped in. The rest of the Bellas looked at her, concerned. Chloe backed into the corner of her room, trying to find an escape, feeling trapped.

"I've just been stressed, with senior year ending and applying to jobs and—"

"That's absolutely no excuse to slack off on the Bellas! We're a team! We wouldn't even be in the finals if they hadn't caught the high schooler in the other team!"

Chloe felt her defenses harden and her anger rise.

"What, are you saying it's _my_ fault that we lost? Our set _sucks_!"

The two best friends ended up in each other's faces, fists clenched at their sides. The rest of the Bellas watched on, concerned yet fascinated by what was happening.

"Our set sucks because YOU messed up the choreography!"

"Our set sucks because YOU won't listen to anyone's ide—" Chloe felt her voice crack, and her voice dissolved into a violent fit of coughs. She was immediately surrounded by the Bellas, Lilly rushing over to rub her back silently, her eyes staring at the two friends wildly. Aubrey had been the only one who hadn't moved, looking at her with a mixture of shock and concern. When Chloe finally managed to calm down, she whispered a thank you to the girls and looked up at Aubrey.

"Chloe?"

"I have nodes…" she whispered, earning a collective gasp from the Bellas, "…and I slept with a Treble."

"Chlo—wait, WHAT!?" Aubrey screeched, and the Bellas immediately started whispering excitedly, with the exception of Cynthia Rose, who was smirking knowingly at the redhead that was now staring really hard at the floor.

"Shh, quiet down!" Lilly suddenly hissed, and everyone looked at her in shock, hearing her voice at an audible level for the first time. Even Aubrey's arms paused in middle of reaching over to strangle Chloe. "Let Chloe speak," the meek girl whispered, her voice once again barely audible when she realized that the attention was on her. Everyone turned to Chloe, who was still trying to burn a hole through the carpet with her eyes, a dark blush staining her cheeks.

"I've been…" She trailed off, not quite sure how to continue. "I love you all. You know I'm always the happy one, the one who talks to everyone… but I haven't been… happy. I… I thought it was important… keeping things the same… to be happy. But it's not… and I'm not. I… I can't keep singing like this. I made an appointment to have my nodes surgically removed after Finals… and I can't… I've been trying to keep things the same… but I… I'm…" She trailed off when she felt a tear slide down her cheek, realizing that she had started crying.

"Chloe, everyone knows they're still chillin' with me," Cynthia Rose said, "Ain't nobody got a problem with it but you." The Bellas looked at her in confusion, then back at Chloe for explanation when they realized that Cynthia wasn't going to offer one.

Chloe shook her head.

"I didn't know that until after… and by then I didn't know how to tell you all that… that I met someone. I think I love—"

"You fell in love with a Treble!?" Aubrey screeched, this time held back by Stacie and Denise.

"Please, Bree, let me finish," she said, finally looking up at Aubrey pleadingly, who seemed both hurt that her best friend had felt that she couldn't open up to her, and angry that her best friend had betrayed the Bella oath. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just… I knew how you were going to react—" Aubrey scoffed. "See? You hate the Treblemakers with a passion. And it wasn't my fault! I didn't know they were a Treble, and by then I just couldn't…"

"How could you not have known!? We've competed with them every year! The only new member on the team is that Beca girl!"

Cynthia Rose rolled her eyes, reaching up to run her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"Are you slow or what? She's saying she has the hots for that Treble chick!"

The Bellas gasped, and Chloe wished that the ground would swallow her up just so she wouldn't have to be the center of attention anymore.

"Man, two out of ten, who would have thought," Fat Amy mused, completely missing the exasperated look that Cynthia Rose threw at her. The Bellas stood there in silence, not knowing what else to say. Finally, Aubrey gently pulled her arms free and stepped forward, her face softening as she saw the redhead flinch, as if thinking she was going to slap her. Without a word, she wrapped her arms around Chloe and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm hurt you didn't tell me about your nodes. And I hate you for sleeping with a Treble," the blonde mumbled, "but I love you anyway because you're my best friend. Besides, we're too close to Finals to find a replacement anyway."

Chloe sobbed in relief, clutching at her best friend tightly, mumbling apologies. They were soon joined by the rest of the group, everyone feeling much lighter than they had in days. Aubrey glared at Stacie, who muttered that she should have just gone for it when one of the Treblemakers hit on her last week.

"I can't believe you're dating a…" Aubrey said when they disentangled themselves from each other. She paused, noticing that Chloe looked nervous again. "…A freshman," she finished, smiling at the relief on Chloe's face. But that was short lived as Chloe frowned again, biting her lip and looking away.

"I'm not… we're not dating. She got tired of me… being scared."

"What? How dare her, a Treble does not get to drop a Bella like that. You'll get her back." Everyone stared at Aubrey in surprise, disbelieving of how accepting she was being of a Bella and a Treble. Aubrey rolled her eyes. "After we kick their asses during Finals, of course. Then I could care less if they sleep together. Time for bed. Practice is moved up to 6AM tomorrow. We have a new set to plan."

* * *

By the time Finals rolled around, the Bellas were ready with a newer, bolder set. Apparently, Lilly was a phenomenal beatboxer. Everyone worked hard on the set, contributing her talents and ideas. As they stood in the wings, waiting for their turn to compete, they agreed – well, maybe everyone but Aubrey – that win or lose, they were proud of themselves because it was the first time they had really felt like a team. In the last month, the girls had grown much closer than they had, and learned to trust each other with everything they had.

But that didn't stop Chloe from being extremely nervous. Because not only were they performing something completely new and uncharacteristic of the Barden Bellas – they had selected the songs for Chloe to sing for a_special someone_. And as they began their set with all girls singing the beginning of Flo Rida and Kesha's _Right Round_, she scanned the crowd to find a face she hadn't seen in a while.

"_You spin my head right round, right round, when you go down, when you go down, down."_

She squinted at the bright light as she harmonized with Aubrey, anxious to find Beca before her solo.

"_You spin my head right round, right round, when you go down, when you go down, down."_

She found the female Treble sitting in one of the middle rows, staring at her intently, which almost unnerved her. She grabbed her microphone tighter, bringing it closer to her lips as she cut in with her solo, changing some of the words to Katy Perry's song.

"_This was never the way I planned, not my intention, I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion. It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on. I'm curious for you, caught my attention."_

The rest of the girls joined in as they switched back to the previous song for one line, giving her the boost she needed, allowing her to stare right into Beca's eyes as she sang her lines.

"_You spin my head right round, right round, when you go down, when you go down, down."_

"_I kissed a girl just to try it, I didn't know I would love it."_

Then Cynthia Rose jumped in with her solo, with Stacie dancing behind her.

"_From the top of the pole I watch her go down, she got me throwin' my money around. Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found, it's goin' down, down. From the top of the pole I watch her go down, she got me throwin' my money around. Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found, it's goin' down, down."_

Then Fat Amy jumped in, adding Britney to the mix.

"_Oh baby, baby, have you seen Amy tonight? Is she in the bathroom, is she smoking up outside? Oh baby, baby, does she take a piece of lime for the drink that I'ma buy her, do you know just what she likes?"_

"_Oh, oh, tell me have you seen her because I'm so, oh, I can't get her off of my brain. I just want to go to the party she's going to, can't somebody take me home, ha, ha, he, he, ha, ha, ho."_

"_Love me, hate me, say what you want about me, but all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy. Love me, hate me, but can't you see what I see? All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy."_

"_From the top of the pole I watch her go down, she got me throwin' my money around. Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found, it's goin' down, down. From the top of the pole I watch her go down, she got me throwin' my money around. Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found, it's goin' down, down."_

"_So tell me if you see her (If you knew what she was wearing and what she was like), because I've been waiting here forever." _

"_Us girls we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable, hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it…"_

"_You spin my head right round, right round, when you go down, when you go down, down. You spin my head right round, right round, when you go down, when you go down, down."_

The Bellas ended the song, their hearts pounding wildly as they faced a standing ovation.

* * *

Chloe lost sight of Beca as the girls dragged her off the stage. When she walked out to the audience, the seat formerly occupied by the brunette was empty. She was about to panic when she caught sight of an amused Jesse, who gestured towards the exit with his head. Nodding in gratitude, she rushed outside.

She found Beca sitting on the steps outside, hugging her knees to her chest. She approached her nervously, taking a seat next to her and hoping that the younger girl wouldn't run.

"Hey," she whispered. Beca turned to face her, an eyebrow raised.

"You do know that the Katy Perry song was about experimenting, right?"

Chloe blushed, looking down.

"I changed some of the lyrics," she mumbled, feeling flustered, "Diana Ross's _I'm Coming Out _just didn't fit the set." She felt a slight nudge on her shoulder and looked up to see a smiling Beca, who reached up and pushed a stray lock of hair behind Chloe's ear.

"You know, they're probably announcing the winners right now," she whispered, moving closer to the older girl. Chloe felt her heart pounding wildly against her chest.

"I," she trailed off, "I don't care. I've already won."

Beca grinned.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"Okay."

"Anyone could walk out and see us."

"Okay."

"Are you—" Beca's words were cut off by Chloe's lips on her, the Bella kissing the Treblemaker deeply. Both girls smiled into the kiss, having missed each other during their time apart. When they separated, Chloe leaned her head on Beca's shoulder, both quietly listening to the muffled cheering inside the auditorium.

"You think we should head inside and find out who they're cheering for?" Beca finally asked.

"Nah, I can congratulate my team later."

"…or you can congratulate mine."

"Nope, we were totally better than you."

"_Please_, our mix had six songs in it. That's twice as many as yours."

"We were still better. Oh, and by the way, you're not allowed to talk to that _One Tree Hill _girl lookalike again."

"Who?"

"That girl you were totally flirting with the other day!"

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"Are you jealous? And… were you spying on me?"

"No. But I'm allowed to say that now, as your _girlfriend_."

"Who said you're my girlfriend?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

"Hey Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
